Amour Toujours
by TheFanne
Summary: Ace un talent. Le jour où il s'en sert enfin, il prie pour que l'homme qu'il aime tombe sous son charme grâce à ça. Un petit Three-Shot
1. Présentation

**Je poste maintenant le chapitre 1 parce que je peux pas résister même si du coup je dois me dépêcher d'écrire une autre histoire. Voilà. Kiss!**

* * *

Amour. Toujours.

 _Chapitre 1 : Présentation_

Lundi 19 octobre 2015 : Café de l'Arnaque, 11h20, Paris.

Il n'arrêtait pas de le fixer. Ace ne savait pas si ça se voyait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer l'adulte blond qui venait de s'assoir à une table. L'adulte blond qui s'asseyait toujours à cette table depuis un moment déjà et qui plaisait fortement au jeune homme qui le reluquait sans vergogne à chaque fois qu'il s'installait. Oui, Ace convoitait ce type, avec ses cheveux blonds emmêlés et ses yeux bleus d'aciers. Sexy, cet homme était juste sexy. Oui, Ace aurait dû aller lui parler depuis bien longtemps et saisir sa chance mais déjà, il ne savait pas comment faire et ensuite, il avait peur d'être rejeté. C'est pour ça que, comme à chaque fois, Ace se leva, paya, et repartit sans mot dire. Bien sûr il avait déjà eu des relations mais jamais rien de bien sérieux, juste du sexe pour du sexe. Et là, il se retrouvait pris au piège, se demandant quoi faire avec ce type qui l'envoutait. Et Ace ne comprenait pas, non, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était aussi difficile.

Appartement d'Ace 11h40, Paris.

Ace franchit le pas de sa porte en soupirant : pourquoi ce genre de choses n'arrivait qu'à lui ? Il ne voulait même pas le savoir, en fait. Il avait d'autres choses à faire, comme préparer à manger pour ses petits frères (et leur copain ou copine respectifs) envahissants et lui-même, d'ailleurs. Il sortit donc son matériel de cuisine et se mit à préparer du Tai en fredonnant une chanson.

La chanson, ça avait toujours été la spécialité d'Ace. On lui avait raconté qu'il n'avait jamais dit de premier mot mais une première phrases, un premier vers, et même un premier couplet. Aujourd'hui, le jeune homme était chanteur. Oh, pas professionnel, mais un petit chanteur débutant qui animait des soirées entre copains, des karaokés ou bien des soirées à thème dans les bars. Mais Ace était patient, donc il ne s'en faisait pas trop.

Alors qu'il mettait la dernière assiette sur sa table, on sonna à la porte. Ace, sachant parfaitement que ça devait être ses premiers invités, se précipita sur sa porte et l'ouvrit, en faisant semblant de ne pas être essoufflé, bien entendu. Il n'était pas Portgas. D Ace pour rien. Law entra en soupirant, Luffy sur le dos, riant à gorge déployée. Franchement, Ace ne comprenait pas le chirurgien : si son frère était si chiant que ça et soulait constamment le médecin, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir quitté ? Mais apparemment non, Luffy convenait au tatoué, pour le moment. Mais là était le problème : « pour le moment », et ça, ça voulait tout dire. L'homme qui sortait avec son jeune frère pouvait le laisser tomber quand il voulait, et ça avait tendance à agacé Ace, qui voyait le mal partout, on est bien d'accord. Bref, il accueillit donc le couple atypique chez lui, en prenant bien soin de fermer à clé et correctement sa foutue porte. Qui ne servait à rien vu qu'elle était en vieux bois usé, et donc, facile à forcer.

Alors que le chanteur installait ses invités, la porte sonna pour la deuxième fois de la journée et Sabo n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour crocheter la serrure et entrer, laissant passer la jolie Rima, sa copine, en premier. Franchement, il ne se gênerait jamais pour entrer par effraction chez ses frères mais pour entrer par effraction chez sa copine récupérer un truc, c'était le cataclysme. Ace soupira. Oui ce genre de choses, ça n'arrivait qu'à lui. Et d'ailleurs ça commençait à l'exaspérer comme ce beau blond qu'il n'osait aller voir.

Ace fit s'assoir tous ses invités, et ce ne fût pas une mince affaire puisque Luffy n'avait pas bougé du dos (et ne voulait pas) de Law depuis son arrivée, même quand ce dernier s'était assis. Il servit ensuite les plats, conscient que penser au bel adulte (et inconnu) blond ne lui serait d'aucune utilité pour survivre face au goinfre qu'était son frère, et c'est peu dire. (Bon d'accord, Sabo et lui n'était pas mal non plus.)

Maison de Marco, 12h43, Paris.

Marco s'assit sur son canapé en soupirant, à cause de la fatigue. Qui aurait cru qu'aller boire un café avec Shanks pour gratter des infos lui ferait perdre aussitôt son énergie. Mais la réponse tenait en un mot : Shanks. Justement. Il faudrait qu'il pense à lui faire comprendre que non, il ne voulait pas rejoindre son club d'alcooliques dans lequel la seule personne sainte d'esprit était Benn. Et non, il n'avouerait pas que Shanks pouvait être sérieux si le cœur lui en disait, ou tout simplement, si ils avaient des problèmes. Et d'ailleurs, il avait d'autres choses à faire, comme demander à ce beau jeune homme brun qui le regardait encore aujourd'hui, s'il avait quelque chose sur le visage.

Mardi 20 octobre 2015, Café de l'Arnaque, 11h15, Paris.

Ace se décida enfin à se lever et à laisser sa contemplation du bel homme aux oubliettes pour aller faire son travail, et accessoirement sa répétition pour l'évènement de ce soir au « Party's Bar », le bar de sa sœur, Makino. Il se levait donc après avoir payé quand des gars (débiles, vu leur manière d'être) le bousculèrent pour récupérer sa table, après être entré et avoir engueulé la tenancière parce qu'il n'y avait pas assez de place. Ace ne se retint pas de leur gueuler de faire attention, et Shakky sortit sur la terrasse pour voir ce qui se passait. Le groupe avait saisit le jeune homme par le col et s'apprêtait à le taper.

Marco buvait tranquillement son café quand il entendit un groupe de jeunes entrer en fracassant la porte. Le groupe en question se dirigea directement sur la tenancière et lui réclama d'autres places : il n'y en avait pas assez sur la terrasse. A ce moment, un jeune brun (celui qui le regardait tout le temps) se leva et la barmaid désigna du doigt sa table en indiquant que maintenant si. Sauf que les jeunes, énervés se précipitèrent et firent tomber le garçon aux taches de rousseur qui ne se priva pas de leur dire sa façon de penser. Ce qui ne plus pas du tout aux jeunes qui le laissèrent à leur chef. Ce dernier saisit le garçon par le col de sa veste et lui balança son crochet du droit. Marco et d'autres clients se levèrent d'indignation en voyant ça. Le jeune homme était en train de se faire tabasser et il ne se défendait même pas. Ce qui eut le don d'énerver l'adulte : ce gamin avait-il si peu de considération envers lui-même ? Il se dirigea donc vers le jeune homme sous les regards médusés de certains clients et le rire discret de la tenancière (ce qui eut le don d'énerver Marco un peu plus, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle).

« Oï, on peut savoir ce que vous faites ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut celui là, notre poing dans sa tronche ? » Et il leva son poing gauche (le droit en sang à cause des muscles du torse d'Ace) prêt à l'abattre sur l'adulte devant lui sans une once de remords. Sauf qu'au moment d'abaisser son poing, il y eut un éclair brun et c'est Ace qui se fit frapper.

« Non mais t'es timbré ? Pourquoi tu t'es mis sur la trajectoire du poing, gamin ? s'écria Marco.

-Je ne suis pas un gamin, désolé de te décevoir.

-T'es timbré la mocheté, te mettre en travers de mon chemin, t'en reveut ou quoi ? » Ace écarquilla les yeux, même si son regard était ancré dans celui du blond. Il baissa ensuite le regard. Marco s'en étonna. Ce garçon ne pensait pas sérieusement qu'il était laid ? Mais, au moment ou l'adulte allait répliquer avec son tact légendaire, deux autres bruns firent leurs apparitions. L'un était petit, un grand sourire idiot encré sur le visage, des tongs aux pieds, un short en jean remonté sur ses hanches, et une chemise ouverte sur son torse, barricadé d'une cicatrice en forme de croix (une brûlure, sans aucun doute). L'autre était plus grand et ses sourcils froncés trahissaient une colère sans borne, un rictus animait son visage, et on pouvait deviner ses poings serrés dans ses poches.

Le petit brun fronça les sourcils en voyant la scène mais conserva son sourire, ses yeux devenant d'un noir d'encre au fur et à mesure qu'il observait.

« Ne, Ace, t'as pas oublié que t'as une représentation chez Maki ', ce soir ? demanda le garçon.

-Non, Lu' t'inquiète, je n'ai pas oublié que je devais chanter.

-Bon, alors on peut partir ?

-Torao !

-Pfff… soupira ce dernier. » Marco devait avouer qu'il ne comprenait plus rien. Si ces gars était des amis du dénommé « Ace », pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne l'aidaient pas à se défendre ?

« De toute façon, il sait se défendre ton frère, Mugiwara. On se barre maintenant ?

-Il a raison, Luffy.

-Mais ! Onii-chan ! Ne l'encourage pas !

-Pfff…

-Dis donc, vous n'avez pas l'impression de nous avoir oublié, vous ? grogna la brute.

-Ah, t'es encore là ?

-Bien joué, Ace, c'est bien la provocation.

-Z'êtes carrément nazes les gars…

-C'est toi qui dit ça ?

-Torao…

-Ils nous oublient encore ! » Et il essaya de donner un coup à Luffy, mais ce dernier esquiva sans même le regarder. « Tu te fous de moi ? ». Il retenta son coup mais c'était sans compter sur la colère de Law, et celle d'Ace. Qui mirent à terre toutes la bande en deux ou trois coups. Marco était trop étonné pour réagir. Ace se tourna d'abords vers les brutes :

« Ne levez plus jamais la main sur mon outouto ! » Le dit Torao se déplaça alors, saisi le col de la veste du chef de bande et dit d'une voix d'une extrême froideur :

« Ne touchez plus jamais à mon copain. Il est intouchable. Pigé ? » Et il se releva, le regard devenu brulant. Ace se rapprocha alors de Marco :

« Merci d'avoir essayer de me protéger, tiens pour me faire pardonner. » De l'avis de Marco, le jeune homme (« Ace », se corrigea-t-il mentalement) n'avait pas besoin de se faire pardonner puisqu'il ne lui était rien arriver. Il conserva cependant ce que lui avait donné le beau brun, et partit du café, sans se soucier plus que ça du fait que Shanks n'était pas venu, il commençait à avoir l'habitude.

Mardi 20 octobre 2015, Maison de Marco, 13h17, Paris.

Marco était pensif. Cet Ace l'avait rattrapé après qu'il soit sortit du café pour se présenter plus convenablement.

 **Flash-back**

« Hé! Attend! Oh! »

Marco s'arrêta et se retourna, reconnaissant la voix du garçon du café, celui qui s'était fait tabasser.

« J'ai oublié quelque chose au café ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, fit Ace, essoufflé.

-Quoi ?

-Une présentation convenable, pardi ! Je m'appelle Ace, Portgas. D .Ace, j'ai vingt et un ans, et je suis chanteur amateur, et musicien depuis tout petit. Et toi ?

-Marco. » Et il se détourna. Ace le regarda s'éloigner, déçu. Non mais il n'allait quand même pas abandonner si vite. Il courut donc rejoindre l'adulte blond, qui l'ignora royalement.

« Quoi, c'est tout ? Je t'ai tout dit, moi ! Bon à part, que Lu' c'est mon petit frère et que Torao c'est son copain. Ah ! Et j'ai un frère jumeau, enfin pas vraiment mais on fait comme si, comme avec Lu'. Il s'appelle Sabo et il a une copine, Rima qu'elle s'appelle. Et toi t'as de la famille ? Moi, je suis orphelin, mon père était une pourriture et ma mère a donné sa vie pour la mienne, Makino, du café « Party's Bar » c'est comme une sœur pour moi, on a dix ans de différence et treize avec Shanks, le parrain de Luffy, et notre grand frère d'adoption, toujours. C'est les parents de Luffy qui nous ont adoptés. Voilà, tu sais tout. Tu te présentes mieux maintenant ?

-Sérieusement, je ne vois pas pourquoi, mais si tu y tien. Je suis Fushisho Marco, je suis géographe, j'ai de la famille en Amérique, je déteste Shanks, et oui, je le connais.

-Ouah ! Je ne savais pas ! Et c'est bien géographe ?

-Sérieux tu ne veux pas me lâcher, s'il te plaît ? » Et il s'était retourné, et Ace avait trébuché. Et ils s'étaient embrassés.

 **Fin du flash-back**


	2. Obligation

**Coucou! Alors voilà le deuxième chapitre! Comme promis je me donne à fond pour pondre une autre histoire et donc sortir ça en temps et en heure! C'est vraiment compliqué mais c'est ce qu'est drôle apres tout alors... Kiss!**

 **PS: j'ai été tout bonnement très surprise de voir quelques rewiews sur mes deux histoire et je tenais donc à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont écrit, même si au moment ou j'écris ce mot ils sont peu, c'est déjà ça, et je les aime fort. J'aime d'ailleurs tous mes lecteurs, rewieweurs ou pas.**

* * *

 **Chapitre _2 : Obligation._**

 _Mardi 2O octobre 2015, Maison de Marco, 14h00, Paris_.

Marco réfléchissait toujours, installé dans son canapé. Suite à ça, le gamin (« Ace », pensa-t-il) avait bégayé des excuses et c'était enfui en courant, lui demandant de regarder son cadeau avant le lendemain. Et Marco l'avait fait. Il avait donc découvert des places pour aller voir la fameuse « Représentation chez Maki » comme avait dit ce « Luffy ». Deux places. C'est ainsi qu'il avait invité Tatch, son meilleur ami, à venir. Qui avait invité Edward Newgate, entraineur de talents pas toujours très légaux, et tous les autres (faut dire qu'au total, et en comptant Marco, ils étaient seize). Alors l'adulte allait surement passer une bonne soirée, même si Ace ne se doutait sûrement pas du monde qui avait acheté des places pour sa soirée, alors que c'était juste une petite représentation. Franchement Marco ne s'attendait pas à un miracle, le jeune allait chanter, peut-être inviter quelqu'un sur scène, et partir, point. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un professionnel (NDA/ Mais tout le monde commence au même niveau, c'est pas bien de sous-estimé les gens Marco).

 _Mardi 20 octobre 2015, Café de Makino, 19h00, Paris._

Ace se sentait mal. La salle était bondée d'adeptes de ses chansons et de quelques nouveaux (notamment ces quinze personnes venues avec Marco). Non mais franchement ! Il n'avait pas demandé à l'adulte de faire de la pub pour lui ! Il voulait juste que ce dernier l'entende chanter, et le voit danser ou jouer de la musique. C'est qu'Ace savait jouer de la musique ! Il avait tenu son premier instrument à l'âge de deux ans, offert par son grand-père adoptif (qui avait adopté, trois ans plus tard le jeune Sabo). Bref, Ace savait faire de la musique, et il comptait en faire durant ce spectacle. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à autant de monde ! Comment allait-il jouer du piano sans relever les yeux de ses mains ? Avec autant de monde c'était mission impossible. Même son grand-père avait fait le déplacement, et il ne voulait pas le décevoir alors que c'était la seule chose pour laquelle ce vieil homme idiot avait cru en lui ! Tout seul dans sa loge, Ace stressait comme si il venait d'apprendre qu'il allait être pendu.

« Déstresse, Ace ! » Ace sursauta, et se retourna. C'était Luffy qui avait dit vouloir prendre une soirée de congé à Brook et qui n'était donc pas aller à son travail (il était DJ) pour voir son frère chanter. Brook, ayant l'habitude, avait accepté.

« Hey, Lu' ! Y'a du monde, non.

-Tu vas les époustouflés. Même Torao est d'accord. Papy est venu, je ne sais pas si t'as vu, et même Papa et Maman sont là. Oh ! Et je ne sais pas si t'as vu, mais Sabo à annuler son entrainement de basket pour venir avec Rima ! Alors t'as plutôt intérêt à te donner à fond !

-Ça ne me rassure pas du tout tu sais…

-Tu vas les épater. »

Et Ace le crut. Lorsque Jango l'appela pour époustoufler les clients et que le silence se fit, il monta donc sur scène faire ce qu'il savait le mieux faire : épater.

 _Même heure, même chaine, avec Marco._

Lorsque la lumière s'éteignit, le silence se fit dans la salle. Un projecteur se braqua sur le milieu de la scène (enfin un peu plus à droite et devant que le milieu mais bon) et s'alluma. Tout le monde pu donc observer le jeune Ace installer son violon contre son menton et commencer à jouer. Marco n'en crut ni ses yeux, ni ses oreilles. Ce petit savait jouer du violon ? (« Ace, se répéta-t-il »). Et c'était incroyable. Cependant cela ne dura qu'une petite minute au cours de laquelle tout le monde avait arrêté ses occupations. Lorsque la musique se stoppa, le projecteur s'éteignit, et un autre s'alluma sur Jango.

« Incroyable ! Ace nous réservait cette magnifique surprise, pour la première fois, Ace nous jouait de son violon nous emportant avec un extrait de Vivaldi ! Spectaculaire ! Magnifique ! Miraculeux ! Viens la Ace ! (Et il tira Ace à ses cotés.) Splendide ! Génial !

-Je pense que c'est bon.

-Mais non ! Je dois faire ton éloge ! (Et Ace leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui stoppa net le présentateur.) Ben quoi ?

-On peut passer à la suite ? » Toute la table d'à coté se mit à rire et Marco entraperçut Luffy assit sur les genoux du fameux « Torao », un garçon blond et une femme aux cheveux bleus rois à ses cotés. Il y avait aussi un vieil homme avec une barbe qui s'esclaffait plus bruyamment que tous les autres malgré les efforts d'une bande de jeunes pour le surpasser, et, surprise, Robin, la célèbre historienne et archéologue qui pouffait aux murmures d'une magnifique femme (dont Marco serait tomber amoureux si il n'était pas homo). Le présentateur, un peu vexé, ou pas du tout, repris spontanément son discours où il l'avait laissé, si bien que le blond dû tourner vivement la tête vers l'estrade pour suivre et se craqua les nerfs du cou :

« Bon, bon, bon ! Le bonheur ! Alors ! Vous connaissez tous, mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, le principe à suivre ! C'est l'heure des questions pour la scène ! Alors notre cher chanteur, musicien et interprète en herbe répondra-t-il à absolument toutes vos questions ? Quoi ? (Il se détourna du public pour Ace qui venait de lui chuchoter quelque chose dans l'oreille, mais, comme obstiné, laissa sa bouche collé au micro.) Ah bon ? hurla-t-il, abîmant par la même occasion les tympans de son auditorium. Alors, reprit-t-il, les yeux pétillants, il semblerait que notre cher Ace soit aussi Auteur et Compositeur ! » Marco allait de surprises en surprises ! Ce gamin n'était pas ordinaire, que foutait-il encore à chanter dans les bars ? Son Père de substitution éclata d'un rire gras.

« Nous pouvons commencer les questions ! » Immédiatement une dizaine de personnes dans le public sautèrent sur leurs pieds pour lever des pancartes et attendre leur tour pour poser une question. Ce fut une femme blonde, apparemment habituée à ce système car elle restait campée sur ses pieds, le dos droit, le bras tendu comme si elle voulait toucher les étoiles et un sourire accrochée au visage pour appâter le présentateur, qui eu l'occasion de passer la première et de poser sa question :

« Depuis quand tu fais du violon ? », Ace sourit, il aimait beaucoup cette question, qui lui permettait de parler musique avant de s'enfoncer dans les méandres des questions sur sa vie privée.

« Depuis l'âge de deux ans, mais j'imagine que tu veux plus de précisions ? » Comme elle hochait la tête, Ace continua :

« Je l'ai eu à mon anniversaire des deux ans, il est fait en bois de bouleau et il y a dessus une phrases que mon grand-père à écrite à l'encre noire : « Peut-être qu'avec ça, tu pourras t'envoler vers ta liberté, si chère à tes yeux. ». J'ai donc commencé à prendre des cours de solfège et de violon à cette période pour rendre fier mon papy, qui est là, d'ailleurs. » Tout le monde tourna la tête vers l'homme qu'Ace pointait du doigt. C'était le vieillard qui riait à gorge déployé peu de temps auparavant et qui, maintenant, regardait Ace, un sourire fier scotché au visage. Une autre dame pris la parole :

« Tu pourrais nous présenter un peu ta famille ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Alors, mon grand-père, Garp. Mon frère adoptif du même âge (ou presque) que moi, Sabo. Mon petit frère, Luffy. Mon Père et ma Mère adoptifs, Dragon et Hancock. Ma presque sœur, Makino. Ma tante, Shakky, et mon oncle, Rayleigh. Mon demi-frère (par alliance), Shanks, ma nourrice Dadan, ces cinq là sont au fond de la salle, derrière le bar. Ma cousine, Robin. Le copain de mon petit frère, Trafalgar Law, et la copine de mon frère, Sabo, Sakie D Rima. Euh, juste pour les jeunes, alors, Robin a vingt-et-un an, elle est archéologue et historienne, Sabo a le même âge (comme moi d'ailleurs), il est joueur de basket, Law a le même âge que nous, il est chirurgien, et Luffy a dix-huit ans, il est DJ, c'est d'ailleurs grâce à lui que je compose. Voilà, voilà. »

Ace dut encore répondre à des tas et des tas de questions avant de pouvoir de nouveau chanter. Il fut donc heureux d'enfin pouvoir chanter une des magnifiques chansons d'Adèle : « Set fire to the rain », une chanson qui lui correspondait tout à fait.

Marco était au-delà du stade bluffer. Il était plus encore qu'épater. Ace avait de l'attraction, du charisme et du talent. La chanson semblait lui correspondre. Sa famille hochait la tête, comme entendus sur ce point. Et Marco savait. Il savait ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne le nia pas.

 _Lundi 16 novembre, Maison de Marco, Paris, 8h00_.

Ace embrassa son petit ami blond pour le réveiller. Il était heureux, heureux de tous ce qui s'était passé pour en arriver là (même si il gardait pour le moment son misérable appartement, il passait plus de temps chez Marco, et ils pensaient emménager ensemble), heureux aussi parce qu'il avait un papier entre les mains qui changerait sa vie à partir de maintenant. En l'espace de trois semaines (presque), il s'était passé tellement de choses !

Marco ouvrit les paupières pour découvrir un beau (« très, très, trop, beau »), brun avec de magnifiques (« fantastiques ») tâches de rousseurs et un lumineux (« flamboyant ») sourire collé au visage, les yeux brillants de fierté et de bonheur non retenus (« un vrai petit soleil miniature… mon vrai petit soleil miniature »).

Se faisant la réflexion qu'il avait bien fait de lui donner rencard ce soir là, au café de Makino, le blond se redressa, déposant au passage un petit baiser chaste sur les lèvres gourmandes de son chanteur à lui. Il sourit et lui demanda ce qu'il avait pour être si heureux.

« J'ai un contrat ! Mon premier contrat ! O me propose d'apparaître pour chanter une chanson, à moi (sérieux, à moi !), dans un concert d'un groupe réputé ! Ce sera le… 14 décembre ! Tu seras là, hein ? » Et Marco perdit son sourire automatiquement. Ace le regarda sans comprendre fronçant légèrement les sourcils :

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

-Je ne pourrais pas être là, Ace… murmura Marco d'une voix blanche.

-Quoi ? Chuchota Ace, le visage décomposé et les jambes tremblantes.

-Je ne pourrais pas Ace, je pars en mission de repérages pour géo localisation, je ne serais même pas là à Noël. Je devais te le dire mais… » Sa voix était encore plus dure à sortir en regardant Ace trembler, le visage effaré et des larmes coulant sur les joues. Marco tenta de déposer doucement sa main sur la joue d'Ace, mais celui-ci la chassa avant de tomber à genoux parterre.

« Je crois… Ace soupira avant de terminer sa phrase. Je crois que si tu n'a pas de temps à m'accorder au début de ma carrière, c'est mieux qu'on arrête de se voir, toi et moi. »

 ** _Et ce fut à Marco de tomber à genoux parterre._**


	3. Affirmation

**Coucou! Il y a tellement de choses à dire! Trois chapitres et beaucoup d'émotions! Merci à tous les lecteurs invisibles, tous les Fav' tous les Follow, mes rewieweuses adorées! Merci à Usa que je ne peux pas remercier en MP. Voilà, le petit instant émotion. ^^. J'espère que ça va vous plaire et on se retrouve en bas. Merci et Kiss!  
**

 **Je rajoute: merci à sosodu43! (je crois qu'on a le même nom^^)**

* * *

 _Chapitre 3 : Affirmation._

 _Vendredi 25 décembre 2015, Nouvel Appartement d'Ace, Paris, 10h37._

Ace posa le dernier cadeau envoyé par son grand-père dans son salon. Il s'assit sur son canapé et alluma la télévision. Il y vit sa tête en gros plan alors que le présentateur annonçait sa venue sur le plateau. Le brun souffla et zappa, ne tenant pas à s'écouter parler de musique, de chants traditionnels et d'esprit de Noël alors qu'il était seul dans son salon, avachi sur un canapé miteux, comme une loque en encore plus pitoyable, pose qu'il prenait souvent depuis qu'il avait laissé passer sa chance avec Marco. Alors qu'il allait laissait le programme TV débile sur le Noël des chefs d'états hurler dans son salon, il se rappela du match de basket de son jeune frère, Sabo, et mit la une pour le visionner.

Ace se leva dans le but de mettre à cuire une pizza pendant la stupide pub qui l'empêchait de voir son frère en mode sportif. Alors qu'il venait de se rassoir en se désespérant de la merde qu'il mangeait (c'est sûr, son blond ne l'aurait pas laissé s'engraisser aussi souvent), il entendit la sonnette se déclencher. Grommelant, il ouvrit sa porte pour découvrir Marco.

Ace marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il claqua la porte. La rouvrit. Marco était toujours la, un sourire amusé en plus. Ace lâcha la porte. Il ferma les yeux. Les rouvrit. Ace se frotta les yeux. Les rouvrit encore. Marco était encore et toujours sur le pas de sa porte. Ace pencha la tête sur le coté.

« Bah alors ? TU ne me laisses pas entrer ? Rit Marco.

-Euh… SI, bien sûr. Vas-y entre. Je te laisse t'installer, hein. Tu connais les lieux.

-J'ai vu que tu étais connu ? Tout ça en si peu de temps ? Je suis admiratif.

-Merci. Ace se sentait un peu gêné mais heureux. Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Juste t'embrasser. »

Ace rougit et le blond se pencha vers lui, le trouvant encore plus mignon. Il posa sa main sur la joue du jeune homme et leurs lèvres rencontrèrent enfin leurs âmes sœurs. Ce fut un baiser heureux, d'extase totale et, tout au fond de lui, Ace sut que Marco ne le quitterais plus. Plus jamais.

 _« Juste toi. »_

* * *

 **Recoucou! Alors, ça vous a plu? Oui, je sais, je ne suis pas très douée pour décrire les baisers par exemple. Sinon, je me demandais: J'ai une fiction en cours de préparation ("Ascenseur") et je vous propose, pour patienter, un petit (ou deux petits) Three-Shot! Sur Rima et Sabo. Voilà. Je voudrais vous conter leur rencontre donc dites moi si vous voulez la version rencontre dans One Piece ou en UA Moderne, dites moi! Si la fic prend trop de temps à être écrite je vous posterais les deux de toutes façons alors... Bisous!**


End file.
